Traditionally, storage solutions have been divided into two types of storage solutions: performance optimized solutions and capacity optimized solutions. Performance optimized solutions (e.g., DRAM accessible via a DDR interface) are fast, but cannot be easily expanded and are thus capacity limited. Capacity optimized solutions (e.g., solid state drive (SSD)) offer a large amount of capacity, but are not particularly fast. New storage solutions that offer a combination of performance and capacity (e.g., in which DRAM and SSD may be combined) would be desirable.